Xeranthemum
by Narumo
Summary: Canada deals with the dilemma of how to court a two millennia old pirate turned gentleman without getting punched in the face. Prequel to 'United, Loyal, Free'.


Author's Notes: Little snippets of how Matthew courted Arthur, enjoy the dorky romance.

* * *

Xeranthemum

Canada had known the other nation for a long time, only Francis older in his mind. But he had always considered the British man a brother, a sort of father figure, which left him horribly confused when he began to feel things that were decidedly not filial affection. It was only after a drunken conversation with Radboud that he was able to accept his feelings, the dutch man explaining that for their kind it was a quite normal process.

But it still left Matthew feeling hopelessly in love with Arthur and no idea where to begin. Surely the man had received plenty of invitations, a former empire and still powerful country in it's own right in the modern world. Surely, France had tried more than once, and he had heard about the Russian and Spanish advances during the Elizabethan era. What did Matthew had to offer to a man who had seen the world change for two thousand years? Who had helped to shape it? A man who had tasted all the wonders in the world, who had seen all it's marvels?

But Canada refused to give up before trying, refused to let the small chance that the man could possibly return his feelings due to cowardice. Matthew wasn't about to simply lay down and give up, specially when he saw his brother overly friendly attitude with the British male. Really, his brother acted more like a leech now than he did during the colonial days.

Which still left him with the dilemma of how to court a two millennia old pirate turned gentleman without getting punched in the face.

* * *

Arthur had inherited many of France and Rome tastes during his time under their, ah, care, leaving the man a hopeless romantic. Armed with this knowledge, Matthew decided to start his assault at the local flower short, 'meaning of flowers' book in hand. The next morning, a perplex, and heavenly blushing England found a bouquet of yellow Chrysanthemums in his front door.

Canada kept a close eye on him during the world meeting, secretly gleeful at the slitty flushed country who didn't appear to be angry, just curious about who the sender was. The nation didn't ask though, probably fearing the inevitable mocking, and left soon after, a single Larkspur flower left on top the desk sending his heart racing, as he took it after all had left the room. Netherlands laughed at his expression, congratulating him warmly as Prussia, who had found out at some point, passed him a beer.

He barely managed to slip away, and then had to hide from the awaiting Arthur as he left a Gardenia and a willow carving of a unicorn he had made for the other.

* * *

Thankfully, Vasch had been surprisingly agreeable when he asked him for cooking lessons, Liechtenstein commenting much to the Swiss embarrassment that he liked teaching others. Matthew had been too gland when he abstained from asking about his sudden interest. It took a little effort, but when he saw England snacking on his chocolate, the bitter kind only a few know he preferred, it was all worth it.

The nation had briefly glanced at him, contemplative, but didn't ask when he brushed past him, the scent of Gladiolus trailing after him. Matthew remembered the times the country had appeared with the strange candy, taste so bitter that Alfred had refused to partake in even when England shared it with Canada. It was a taste that always remained him of the past.

It took him several months to find Arthur's next gift, during the time which he made sure to leave Heliotropes and blue Salvias at the man's porch at least once a week. But he found it while walking through Norway's streets, a little art salon almost lost in the city. Sneaking it back without the British noticing had been worst, since they were staying together at the hotel, pirate sense already on alert since Russia had managed to slip into their room once during their trip.

But he managed, and Arthur found a delicate painting of a Dryad next with Crown Imperials crowning it.

* * *

The hall was noisy, full of laugher as Feliks spun around in Toris' arms, giggling happily as he did. The warm atmosphere made the rest of the countries mellow, Alfred dancing with a frowning Natalya, Edward laughing quietly with Yekaterina. Even Vasch hadn't protest, to much, when Gilbert had stolen Lilli, young girl smiling brightly as the albino leaded her around the room.

Matthew blushed as Arthur refused Francis' invitation to dance, green eyes clashing murderously with ice blue. The man had only danced with India, preferring to stand next to Hong Kong and his firecrackers. The Canadian turned to retrieve a wine glass, swallowing thickly when he saw Arthur leave the room. It took him a good ten minutes to gather the courage to follow him, heart pounding furiously as they found their way to the garden, England sitting down on a gazebo next to a small pound.

The water was covered in pink lotus, the breeze fresh and gentle, occasionally carrying the dance music to his ears. The nation sat peacefully, breathing the evening's air and taking his admirer breath away. Twice the man looked in his direction, a considering look in his eyes, attention turning away a ball of light landed on his hair, other tiny figures joining the first, high, sweet voices breaking the silence, the British smiling fondly at his friends.

The fairies danced around the nation, a unicorn appeared from a nearby bush, the blond laughing softly as the creature nuzzled his face. The fairy dust made the nation shine, hair turning golden, forest green eyes shinning brightly as the soft murmured from the party faded, leaving only the sounds of the night. Matthew felt his heart quicken, cheeks a furious red as he spied the other nation, a small blue flower catching his eye.

The fairies grew still as he emerged, Arthur smiling easily at Matthew after he identified him, sharp eyes tickling knowingly, which only made the Canadian grow more flustered. He stared at the ground as he offered Arthur the flower, mumbling something intelligible at him, head snapping up when a delighted laugh filled his ears. England was grinning at him, gazing fondly the Viscaria before standing, the fairies returning to their joyful dance, the unicorn disappearing back into the wild.

Matthew never knew how or when he made it back into his room, only remembering the warmth of the other's hand and the sound of his laugh in his ears. It was a memory he guarded closely in his heart, filled him with joy even in the darkest night.

* * *

Canada was drunk and quite possibly high, Netherlands chuckling to his side, a pissed Prussia and Denmark on the ground. The room was spinning wildly, and his body felt pleasantly light, face completely flushed as Radboud passed him a glass, he wasn't even sure of what. He was quite sure he wasn't suppose to accept the glass, a normal human would have passed out already, his inebriated mind trying weakly to remain him of something.

The four jumped when a furious blond entered the room, shouting furiously at them and then Matthew found himself standing, legs unsteadily carrying him out the house and into a car. The blond, which he vaguely identified as Arthur, was glaring darkly at the road, knuckles white. Canada though he looked quite cute frowning like that and proceeded to tell him so. In retrospect, it was a miracle Arthur didn't crash into that tree, not that Matthew minded.

"Matthew, you are in quite enough trouble already!" Canada laughed as England flushed, panicked green eyes darting from the road to the younger male's face. The male laughed harder, pinching the other cheeks, much to his alarm as he tried to control the car while shaking the Canadian off. "Matthew! You are going to make us crash!"

"Buut~ Athuuu is cuuutee~" The drunk male finally returned to his seat, whinnying under his breath, the British managing to drive them to their hotel in one piece. Luckily, Arthur had practice in sneaking back into his room while drunk or dragging a drunk with him, and no-one saw him enter the Canadian's room with said man glomping him happily. Kumajirou stared at them for a moment, walking back to the kitchen muttering something about making tea. "Aaaathuuu~ I don wanna sleeep~ I gonna staaay with youuu~"

"Go to bed." England was seriously wishing it was him who had the drinks, seeing Canada intoxicated was not something he had looked forward to. In the end, between himself and the polar bear, they were able to drag the other country to bed, the nation protesting all the while. He was unable to get away, however, Matthew's heavier frame helping him in his quest to pine him down, falling sleep while muttering about beer, maples and how comfortable England's chest was. Arthur was left to gaze at the Phlox's carving on the ceiling, face burning with embarrassment until he too fell sleep.

The next morning, Arthur had no sympathy when he kicked the Canadian off the bed so they would arrive to the nations' meeting on time. He did offer the male a couple of analgesics, hands gentle as he massaged the other's aching head and a gentle kiss on the forehead. Canada, however, was too embarrassed to look at the empire, fleeing as soon as the meeting ended, Alfred complaining at the haste.

* * *

After Canada's drinking episode, England stayed far away from the blond, much to his distress, peering at him intently, scrutinizingly so. Matthew always felt his face flushing, embarrassment and anxiety warring inside him. Radboud, Gilbert and Carlos, the Cuban had joined at some point, grew bored of it after a month of mopping Canadian, and finally convinced, blackmailed, the blond into action.

Which was how Matthew found himself in front of Arthur's door, a bouquet of red tulips in his sweaty hands. After a can of beer hit him on the head he finally rung the bell, almost fleeing in the time it took Arthur to open the door. The British nation stared at him blankly for a moment, clad in a baby blue apron, a bit of flour on his face. Forest green eyes widened as a heavy blush spread on his face, Matthew sure he was going to receive a punch to the face now.

Instead, the blushing blond took the flowers gently and invited him into the house, both ignoring the nations spying them as they eat lunch together. After watching a movie on England's couch, Canada decided it was time for him to leave, Arthur inviting him for dinner later on the week, still clad in his apron. The taller man blushed when the other helped him put on his jacket, hands moving up to fix his tie.

"Hum... So see you in Wednesday?" Canada smiled nervously, hands twitching as his pet was not there to hug. England nodded and the younger male turned to go when the sound of the other clearing his throat stopped him. "England?"

"That is hardly a proper way to say goodbye, Matthew." England drawled, grinning mischievously and brushed his lips softly against the other, Canada almost fainting in surprise. He felt the smile turn into a smirk before all sense fled as a tongue brushed his lip, all thought going into kissing the male in his arms, the soft feel of his hair, the vest in his hand, the firm back. Matthew only let go when the catcalls grew to loud, Arthur using the water hose to chase the nations out his property.

* * *

"Good Morning." The smile was soft, affection clear in his eyes, lips meeting gently in a kiss. Arthur smiled back, closing the door of the car and fasting his seatbelt. "I'm sorry for being late..."

"It's all right." England answered easily, closing his eyes contently as the Canadian drove, only opening them when he felt something in his lap. Matthew grinned back, Kumajirou complained on the back seat about the sappiness in the car. "Matthew?"

"I thought you would like them." England smiled warmly, hugging the roses to himself, crimson and ivory petals caressing his cheek. Matthew gulped, wanting nothing else but to tackle his boyfriend, almost crashing into the car in front of him if not for his pet's warning. After apologizing profusely, he dropped Arthur at the entrance of the meeting building, no need for the British nation to wait for him to park the car. "I meet you there."

"Hum. Want me to take Kumajirou?" The Canadian shock his head, pecking the other on the cheek before driving of. It was then that Arthur realized he was still carrying the flowers, but the nation figure he couldn't lose anymore time. Gods know what kind of disaster had occurred during his and Matthew's absence.

* * *

Author's Notes: What kind of trouble indeed.

Flower Meanings:

Xeranthemum: Eternity and Immortality

Chrysanthemum, yellow: Secret admirer

Larkspur: Open heart

Gardenia: "I love you in secret"

Gladiolus: Strength Of Character, I am really sincere

Heliotrope: Devotion, Eternal Love

Salvia, Blue: "I Think of You"

Crown Imperial: Majesty and Power

Lotus: Mystery and Truth

Viscaria: Will you dance with me?

Phlox: Sweet Dreams

Tulip, Red: Believe me, Declaration of love

Rose, White on Red: Unity/Flower Emblem of England


End file.
